disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GabuTheWolf54/Steward (SECUR-T) for Magic Kingdoms!
I have already explained a majority of my ideas in the General Discussions Board. However, I think it would be better sorted if I posted all the ideas here. In case you were wondering, the Stewards are a group of minor characters in the Pixar film Wall-E. As their names imply, they are Stewards of the futuristic space cruise ship crafted by Buy 'N Large; the Axiom. Some of the major physical qualities of a Steward include the yellow siren for a head, broad shoulders with yellow epaulettes, and especially the electronic touch screen on his stomach, often showing the 'Halt' sign (bright red with white hand). I have loved these characters for over a year now, but I still want them in the Magic Kingdoms game. So here's a series of my ideas; Activities *''Rest In the Kiosk'' (Stewards can be seen resting in their 'Steward Kiosks' in some parts of the film) *''Rogue Robots'' (This is a well-known quote from Sigourney Weaver. Whenever the quote is said, Stewards are often seen) *''Supervise Repair Ward + Repair Ward '(Although not seen directly in the film, it appears that the Stewards may guard the Repair Ward to prevent further damage to the broken robots) *Explore Earth' +Wall-E (Loosely based off the epilogue of the film. Wall-E would give the Steward a tour of Earth) *Follow Orders'' +GO-4 (In the original film GO-4 would send various orders to Stewards) *''Refurbish Earth'' +EVE (Again, based on the epilogue. The Steward may carry certain items in order to put Earth back to its habitable state) *''Redirection ''(A couple of Stewards are seen redirecting the passengers of the Axiom when John fell off the hoverchair) *''Intimidate'' (Stewards may be intimidating to criminals of the Axiom) (Some I have deleted because either they are too similar to the activities of others, unlikable, or not related to the Steward) Personality Unlike the Stewards from the original film, the Steward in the app has a much greater vocabulary range, intelligence and sentience. His behaviour is mature, organized and selfless. Unlike the other Wall-E characters, he can speak with full and complete sentences, and words outside of his programming. His initial attitudes with Wall-E and EVE were annoyed, impatient and occasionally sarcastic. He slowly gets accustomed to the film's protagonists later in the Wall-E game storyline. Introduction/Level Up Cutscene *Similar to this animation: https://www.deviantart.com/ocfx/art/Steward-Secur-T-Starting-789753958 After the Steward is activated, he looks at the camera and slowly nods his siren to greet the player. Animations * General *'When moving/'walking'' - The Steward hovers about. The sirens are alit but do not move. His screen is a bright navy blue. *'When moving hastily/'running' '- The Steward's sirens rotate and his screen is a bright red colour. *'When Idle' - The Steward's siren lights may shut off. His siren lights have him 'look' left and/or right, like actual eyes. *'Level Up '- The Steward retracts out his right epaulette and a bright yellow spark shines on said epaulette. * Activities *'Explore Earth' - A mix of 'walking', idle, and the Steward scanning his environment with a bright red scanner as he 'walks'. Quotes *When occupied with an activity: "It is best if I accomplish my primary directives first." *When levelling up: 1. "A stronger individual would mean a much stronger team!" 2. "I'll continue my strive to be superior." ''3. ''"If I weren't to feel pain, I wouldn't be trying!" Tokens and their Descriptions *''Plant Symbol Token'' - A common token used to level up all Wall-E characters. It is a light-green circular icon with a white symbol of a three-leaf plant. *''Halt Screen Token'' - A rare token used to level up Steward. It's a bright red square icon with an image of a white right hand, palm facing outward. (This image is often seen on the Stewards' screens when they are searching for the Rogue Robots) *''Steward Ears Token'' - A rare token used to level up Steward. The circular 'ears' are the siren lights. The median has a light grey line, while the left has a black dot (the camera eye) and the right side is the blue dual-crescent BnL logo. How To Obtain Tokens *''Plant Symbol Token'' - Practice Material (Sulley), Scan For Lifeforms (EVE), Clean Up Crew (Wall-E), Space Traders, Wall-E Float, Steward Kiosk, Bronze Chest. *''Halt Screen Token'' - Going to the Meadow (Bambi), Visit the Barn (Bullseye), Grab a Bite (Goofy), Home Sweet Home (Dale), Orbiting Some Space (Woody), Silver Chest *''Steward Ears Token'' - My Nose Isn't Right (Flynn), Afternoon Nap (Bagheera), Testing the Blade (Will Turner), Playing On Ice (Thumper), Repair Ward Quests *''Welcome an A.I. Guard'' Merlin: My my, it seems like your park increasing a mile a minute. At this rate, such mishap could happen in the blink of an eye! We need better security and order. an A.I. Guard is shown on screen '' Time: 6h '''Steward:' I can see that Earth has been looking up. But this doesn't mean it would stay that way permanently. It's up to only the committed to making the changes that ought to be made. *''Update On Training'' Steward: '''I am unable to concentrate on this many active individuals at once. After being interlocked in the Axiom for 7 centuries, I'm rather used to the synthesised environment. Perhaps I could stay there for a while longer while I absorb my new surroundings. the Steward to the Repair Ward to adapt to the territory '''Steward: '''That was not at all as discombobulated as I remember it. Considering that aWALL-Erebellious rogue had made tasks worse for my pack and me. Perhaps that was all part of the plan? *Follow the GO-4' '''Steward:' sigh Oh, it's you again. to GO-4 GO-4: HISSSSS Steward: ''throat I meant ... I am active and ready for any incoming orders, whatever they may be. '''GO-4:' ... bleep '' the Steward to follow GO-4's various orders '''GO-4:' B-beep Steward: You call THAT a 'brutal shift'?! You ought to know how much efforts I exerted back at the Axiom. That exercise was anything but. GO-4: drob Steward: What, you also forgot about the lethargic passengers? Along with how they did NOTHING for us or themselves?! GO-4: Gra-hissss Steward: Now I know why they'd call him a GO-4. He's such a crazy little critter! *''Mistakes were Made'' Steward: '… '''Wall-E: '''Uh… '''Steward: '''Out of everyone, that wizard chose YOU to help out with MY task? '''Wall-E: '[whirr]... Yes? 'Steward: '''Well, you’re not wrong. I suppose that we should start before it’s too late. '''Wall-E: '''Ah, directive! Wall-E and the Steward to dispose of waste throughout the park '''Wall-E: '''Whoopee! '''Steward: '''You were quite the hyper companion. Efficient and focused. (For a rogue…) '''Wall-E: '''Ah. '''Steward: '''This doesn’t mean I should keep watch on you any less. You better not wild up another series of misfits. This park isn't a zoo, and neither was the Axiom. Understood? '''Wall-E: '''What-a? '''Steward: '[sigh] Nevermind that... *Flustered Refurbishment ''' Steward: 'Well, we meet again. '''EVE: '…Oh. '''Steward: '''I have heard you and your bundle of defects were responsible for the fall of my pack. '''EVE: '''Ah, yes. '''Steward: '''Don’t consider blasting me. I have been re-created to be plasma and heatproof. EVE and the Steward to organize their environment '''EVE: '''Yea! '''Steward: '''I agree, your flight is a phenomenal advantage for this assignment. '''EVE: '''Hmm? '''Steward: '''Erm, I cannot completely trust you or your partner for everything. I understand that you two are motivated to help out Earth. It seems like you and that rebel has dragged me and my pack into a furious unfixable mess since your arrivals. '''EVE: '''And…? '''Steward: '''Forget it. I will speak to you two later… Attractions *Repair Ward' (80,000) '''About': This is based off some rooms in the Axiom where broken and/or malfunctioning robots are placed in order to get themselves repaired. Build Time: 7h Chance of: Steward Ears Token, Perch Token (Bagheera) Activity: Fixing Broken Bots Theme: Tomorrowland Collect Time: 3h *''Steward Kiosk'' (45,000) About: A Steward Kiosk is a small area that is located in many areas around the Axiom. Stewards are idle in these wall cavities to either rest, help human passengers navigate, or for other reasons unknown. Build Time: 4h Chance of: Plant Symbol Token, (Wall-E) Pawpsicle Token (Zootopia) Activity: Recharging the Batteries Theme: None Collect Time 2h I did all I could with the details. If there's anything I should add, delete, edit and so on, please comment. Category:Blog posts